Present results in the management of serous and mucinous papillary ovarian cancers would seem to imply the need for new and innovative programs based on laboratory data. The present program utilized defined clinical staging integrated with laboratory investigation, pilot clinical studies, and previous experience in experimental ovarian cancer to develop both an analytical program and new methods of therapeutic intervention in late stage ovarian cancer. Studies concern standardization of staging procedures, new radiation techniques, serum therapy, the dosimetry of colloidal 32P, and drug metabolism. New methods of treatment are also under investigation in randomized prospective protocols.